Selamat Hari Atuk!
by GabriMicha Runa
Summary: Rencananya Boboiboy mau merayakan hari Ibu di kotanya. Namun entah kenapa, dia malah merayakan hari Ibu di stasiun bersama kawannya. Dan dari hari Ibu, berubah menjadi, "Selamat Hari Atuk!"


**Selamat Hari Atuk!**

**BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios**

Warning! Bahasa melayu di setiap percakapan. Juga fanfic abal-abalan yang maksa plotnya. Hati-hati dengan typo yang betebaran.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

"Atuk!" panggil pria bertopi jingga pada seorang lelaki manula dengan memakai peci putih. Pria yang mengalami penuaan dini—terlihat dari surai rambut pendek yang tak disembunyikan pecinya—melengok pada pria kecil setinggi dadanya itu.

"Ada ape, Boboiboy?" sahut sang kakek pada cucu satu-satunya penerus usaha kokotiam—nama kedai coklat yang dia jalani lama sebelum cucunya menampakkan batang hidungnya di Pulau Rintis. Sang cucu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tuk, besok kan hari libur. Jadi Boboiboy nak pulang ke kota nak rayakan hari Ibu," lirih Boboiboy salah tingkah. Ia takut jika dengan penuturannya kali ini membuat kakek satu-satunya itu sedih. Bukan hanya itu saja. Dia takut kalau kakeknya tiba-tiba menderita serangan jantung.

Sang kakek terdiam dan bergumam panjang. Tindakan kakek Aba—nama pria berumur itu—sungguh dapat membuat Boboiboy semakin dilanda grogi.

"Atuk?" Boboiboy mencoba memanggil kakeknya hati-hati.

"Boleh boleh! Nanti jangan tak ingat balik sini," izin kakeknya. Senyum terpampang dari wajah Boboiboy.

"Makasih atuk! Boboiboy sayang atuk!" anak berumur 12 tahun itu langsung melancarkan pelukan erat pada keluarganya satu-satunya di Pulau Rintis itu.

Di lain sisi, terlihat wajah orang yang dipeluk Boboiboy memaparkan raut wajah sedih. Sedih untuk kehilangan seseorang yang disayanginya. Sedih untuk... cucu satu-satunya yang ternyata lebih memilih merayakan hari yang kebetulan sengaja diliburkan dari sekolahnya itu dengan mengunjungi orang tuanya. Tentu sang kakek tidak tega menahan cucunya demi menemani hari tuanya. Cucunya masih memiliki orang tua dan tentu, dia tidak boleh memisahkan mereka demi keegoisan akan minta lebih disayang.

Ia pun merutuk dalam hati, mengapa harus ada hari Ibu? Tidak—mengapa jika ada hari Ibu, hari kakek justru tidak ada?

"Atuk, saya pergi dulu ya?" sang kakek tidak sadar bahwa cucunya telah lama melepas peluk mereka berdua.

"Oh?" sang kakek segera memperbaiki raut wajahnya. "Ini cucu atuk. Kalau nak pergi, banyak istirahat."

"Kan dapat tidur dalam kereta?" Boboiboy terkekeh.

"Ye lah," kakeknya pasrah. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Pergi dulu atuk! Assalamu'alaikum!" Boboiboy berlari menjauhi kakeknya. Sang kakek melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman. Namun dalam detik-detik yang berlalu, senyumannya turun menjadi sedih.

"Wa'alaikum...salam..."

...

"Hei dengar, besok aku ke kota nak jenguk mama," kabar bocah bertopi jingga gembira, saat berkumpul bersama kawan-kawannya—Yaya,Ying, Gopal, dan Fang—di suatu taman asing. Tiada satu orangpun yang ada dalam taman tersebut, kecuali mereka berlima.

"Wah selamat ya Boboiboy!" gadis berkacamata bulat dengan topi kupluk kuning—Ying—ikutan gembira.

"Nanti kasi salam sama mama kau ya?" sambung gadis berhijab merah muda, Yaya. "Nanti nak buat biskuit banyak-banyak, biar mama kau senang!"

"Kau nak buat mama Boboiboy senang, atau buat Ibu Boboiboy mati?" celetuk pria bertubuh besar berkulit gelap—Gopal.

"Ape kau kata?!" Yaya sudah siap mengepalkan tangannya memberi tinju. Gopal langsung mengelak dengan menjawab, "Mama Boboiboy pasti senang!"

"Terbaik!" Boboiboy mengacungkan jempolnya ke atas sambil tertawa geli.

"Eh Fang, nape kau diam saja ma?" tanya Ying yang merasa janggal dengan anggota baru mereka yang hanya berdiri memalingkan wajah dari mereka. Sang pria berkacamata nila itu membalikkan wajahnya ketika ditegur.

"Err yah, apa kau yakin akan ke kota Boboiboy?" Fang langsung melancarkan satu pertanyaan pada Boboiboy sebagai tanda keraguannya kalau kawan rivalnya ini akan pergi saat libur.

"Kalau kangen aku, nanti aku kasih no—"

"Tak! Bukan itu!" potong Fang saat menyadari Boboiboy malah berpikir bahwa ia bakalan kangen. Amit-amit kangen sama dia, pikir Fang. Dia malah ingin mengusir Boboiboy dari pulau ini agar dia yang bisa jadi nomor satu soal kepopuleran.

"Lalu? Ape?" sambung Yaya.

"Maksud aku, apa kau tak kasian dengan atuk kau?"

Semua langsung mengerti kalau saat ini mereka tidak boleh membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Jarang-jarang kan Fang malah memperhatikan perasan orang?

"Kau disini bersama atuk kau. Bersekolah sini jua. Tapi, pas hari Ibu kau malah meninggalkan atuk kau sendiri," lanjut Fang serius. "Tak nak merhatikan perasaan atuk kau tuh?"

Boboiboy langsung merasa ada benarnya juga dari perkataan Fang. Dia menunduk kecil, merasa sedih karena tidak berpikir jauh ke sana. Bagaimana tidak? Sang cucu yang selalu dan akan selalu melindungi kakeknya—apalagi setelah dia mendapat kekuatan dari bola kuasa—ternyata tidak memerhatikan lebih inti dari sang kakek? Tidak memerhatikan perasaan beliau.

"Jadi? Macem mana? Aku dah bilang nak pergi besok," ucap Boboiboy panik.

Fang menggeleng kepalanya kecil. "Ye lah. Gini saja," dan Fang memulai diskusi rencana pada semua kawannya disana.

...

Esoknya, Boboiboy sudah menyiapkan ransel favoritnya dengan isi yang kalian takkan tahu apa itu. Isi tas-nya begitu kempis hingga kakeknya yang akan menemani Boboiboy ke stasiun, terheran-heran. Karena kebetulan, mereka ada di stasiun pagi itu. Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi.

"Kau bawa apa tu?" tanya sang kakek. Boboiboy hanya tertawa kecil—gagap, "Err, pakaian?"

"Kalau pakaian, napa kempis macam tak nak berisi tu?" tanya kakek.

"Kan sehari je. Jadi bawanya dikit jua," jawab Boboiboy. Sang kakek menghela nafas kecil. "Ye lah. Dah, tuh ada kereta," ucap kakek kemudian.

Boboiboy menyalami kakeknya, "Atuk, kalau Ochobot lapar jangan kasi makanan. Nanti rusak dia."

"Biasanya jua kakek kasi koko," balas kakek.

"Lalu kalo sikat gigi tu harus bulat-bulat."

"Kenapa kau ni?"

"Jangan lupa makan pagi sebelum kerja," sang cucu tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan kakeknya.

"Heh, berasa nak pergi lama je."

"Jangan lupa jua jangan mandiin Ochobot. Nanti rusak."

"Eh?"

36 menit kemudian...

"Atuk jangan lupa kalau ke toilet jangan ke toilet cewek. Ntar dirajam," Boboiboy masih juga dalam posisi menyalami kakeknya dengan tetap melontarkan kalimat-kalimat pesan yang bagi kakeknya itu sangat tidak ada gunanya.

"Napa kau ni. Dah dah, nanti ketinggalan kereta," kakek Aba pun mencapai titik muak dan menepis salam cucunya. Baru saja sang kakek ingin mendorong tubuh Boboiboy masuk kereta—dengan perlawanan dari Boboiboy yang meronta-ronta, sang cucu langsung teriak saat pagi fajar menyingsing.

"FANG!"

"Jari bayang!"

"Hah?" kakek terkejut karena dirinya tertutupi oleh tangan-tangan hitam yang berkumpul lalu membentuk kubah penutup. Sang kakek mengomel dari dalam, "Kalian ini budak-budak tak baik! Nak dibelasah jua dengan rotan ni!"

"Sabar tuk!" Boboiboy mencoba menenangkan dari luar kubah. "Biar saya belasah Fang nanti!"

"Eh? Nape aku?" sahut Fang emosi.

"Kau memang budak yang senang dibelasah," sambung Gopal.

"Grr! Kau ni, memang selalu saja buat masalah!" kecam Fang.

Sang kakek terduduk lemas, pasrah mendengar suara keributan dari para anak-anak diluar. Tidak mau berpikir apa-apa karena sudah dari kemarin dia merasa gelisah karena harus berpisah dari cucu. Untuk sekarang, mungkin dia bisa benar-benar bertindak jujur. Ya. Menangis.

Saat ia baru saja duduk dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya, kubah pun terbuka dan menyeret tangan-tangan hitam itu tenggelam dalam bayangan Fang. Sang kakek terkejut dengan Boboiboy yang sudah berdiri di depannya sambil membawa kue tart berlumur krim putih dengan di tengahnya berupa tulisan, 'Selamat Hari Atuk!'.

"Selamat Hari Atuk, atuk," kata Boboiboy lembut. Dengan disampingnya Fang dan Gopal juga Ying serta Yaya ikut mengucapkan, "Selamat hari atuk!"

Kakek Aba terperangah melihatnya. Sungguh dia terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan anak-anak itu. Tadi dia baru saja ingin mengantar cucunya kembali ke kota, tapi cucunya malah membawa kue bersama kawan-kawannya pagi ini. Dilihat orang-orang yang memang ingin menggunakan fasilitas pulau ini lagi. Perasaan malu dan terharu bercampur dalam diri sang kakek.

"Maaf atuk, saya tak pikirkan perasaan atuk. Maaf," kata Boboiboy. Sang kakek pun berdiri dan mengambil kue dari Boboiboy, lalu memberikannya ke Fang. Fang mengerti dan menerimanya, dan sang kakek menarik Boboiboy dekat dengannya. Ia memeluk sang cucu kesayangan ini erat.

"Cucu atuk memang terbaik," kata kakek bahagia. Saking bahagianya, tanpa terasa sang kakek menitikkan air mata haru. Semua kawan-kawan Boboiboy ikut bahagia melihatnya—tak terkecuali Gopal.

"Sayang atuk," Boboiboy membalas peluk kakeknya lebih kuat.

"Gopal, jangan ubah rupa kue ini!" ketus Fang yang menyingkirkan kue yang dipegangnya dari hadapan Gopal yang tengah ngiler.

"Aku nak makan saja!" rewel Gopal.

"Makan biskuit aku nak?" ucap Yaya.

"Tak nak aku!"

"Nanti kalau pesan makanan sama aku saja!" sambung Ying. "Mau pizza?"

"Wuu! Pizza! Mau aku!" kata Gopal. Semua hanya tertawa menanggapi suara Gopal yang sudah seperti anak kecil minta dibeliin permen dengan nada manja.

"Tuk, kita makan kue dulu ya?" pinta Boboiboy yang ternyata sudah merasa kelaparan. Dia baru ingat tadi pagi belum sarapan. Tanpa tahu, ia melepas peluknya.

"Tentu. Kasian Ochobot sendiri disana, jadi kita pesta di kedai oke?"

**-Finn-**

**A/N: Selamat hari Ibu! Entah kenapa lagi mau buat cerita**** Boboiboy**** dan kakek. Fang pengertian mengapa? Kalian bisa cari tahu di ff saya yang "Bukan Kau, tapi Aku" di chapter 2. Ini bikinnya tiba-tiba nongol di otak melihat RU BBm semua menulis "Selamat Hari Ibu~" jadilah menulis ini.**

**Untuk ff berchapter, saya masih mencari ide. Jadi mohon maaf updatenya mungkin telat! *bow***


End file.
